1. Field
The embodiments describe herein relate to light-emitting devices, such as light-emitting devices comprising an emissive construct comprising a fluorescent host and a phosphorescent dopant.
2. Description of the Related Art
White organic light-emitting devices (WOLED) are promising candidates as replacements for fluorescent tubes and incandescent bulbs to save energy. However, there is room for improvement in current WOLED technology. For example, the power efficiency of WOLEDs may be improved to provide even greater energy savings. Phosphorescent WOLED (PH-WOLED) devices having exclusively phosphorescent emitters, have significantly improved efficiency as compared to devices having only fluorescent emitters. Unfortunately, phosphorescent blue emitters may have short useful lifetimes. The instability of phosphorescent blue emitters may be addressed by using a more stable florescent blue emitter to replace the unstable phosphor blue emitter while using green to red phosphorescent emitters. An OLED device having blue fluorescent emitters and green to red phosphorescent emitters may be referred to as a hybrid WOLED (HY-WOLED). Being less efficient than a PH-WOLED, a HY-WOLED can still be improved.